(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved rotary cutting tool assembly of the type utilized for cutting both ferrous and nonferrous materials. The cutting tool assembly is particularly suited to be mounted on the shaft of a cutting machine of the type utilized for cutting electrical lead wires in the electronics industry.
(2) Description of the Prior Art and Prior Art Statement
Known cutting tool assemblies of the type to which the instant invention pertains, typically include a carbide cutting blade secured to a mounting hub by soldering, brazing, welding or the like. In such instances the heat required to attach the cutting blade to the mounting hub can warp or otherwise affect the dimensions of the assembly. Additionally, the hub and cutting blade become a complete unit which must be totally replaced when the cutting blade is worn to a point that it is no longer usable.
Cutting blades have been mechanically secured to mounting flanges and an example of such is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,583 granted July 14, 1959 to D. Johnstad. In that assembly the mounting flange and shaft are integral and the carbide cutting blade must be of a special configuration as are the remaining components in the assembly.
In the prior art assemblies, should the cutting blade experience an exceptionally hard cutting situation whereby resistance is applied to rotation of the cutting blade, the cutting blade frequently disintegrates. This is because the cutting blade is forced to rotate with the imput shaft and cannot withstand the cutting forces in certain situations.